


3 am comet

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Im Changkyun is whipped, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Soft feelings, Yoo Kihyun Is Whipped, changki rise, showering together, soft, they are together but like tentatively? they’re still in the beginning? idk how to call it, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: "What's going on, Changkyun?""I wanted to go see the comet today and Minhyuk promised he'd go with me, but he's being a filthy liar and refuses to get up, claiming he's too tired. So I'm going alone now. Don't try to stop me."Not waiting for a response Changkyun turns to the stairs."Oh, let me come with you."The words make the younger freeze, slowly turning his head around to stare at his hyung.Kihyun looks at him with an open, hopeful expression, fingers drumming on the door frameChangkyun wants to watch a comet and Kihyun joins him
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	3 am comet

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend went out to try and see the comet Neowise on Tuesday, but we were unsuccessful. Also, I’m not sure if you could even see the comet from Seoul, let’s just pretend you could  
> Forgive me but I keep forgetting if Kihyun’s room is on the upper floor like Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s, and idk if they ever said it but I also don’t know where their bathroom is, so it’s all on the upper floor in this fic.  
> Also, Changkyun wanting to go to the stars makes me so fond

  
  


"C'mon, hyung, you promised!!" 

"I know, Changkyun, I'm sorry, but it's late and I'm tired--" 

"When I asked you you said it wouldn't be a problem that we'll be going late!!" 

"When you asked me I couldn't have known I'd be this tired, Changkyunnie--" 

"You'll be awake in no time, I promise!! Please, Minhyukkie, please!!" 

"Do we necessarily  _ need  _ to go today? Let's go tomorrow or the day after, then I'll be more awake for sure."

Changkyun huffs and jumps off Minhyuk's bed, frowning in disappointment. 

"Today is the last day we'll be able to see it so clearly, which I told you, that's why we need to go today!" 

Minhyuk looks at him with his big puppy eyes, regret shining in them, but he still makes no move to get dressed. 

"Can't one of the other guys go with you, Hyungwon maybe? He loves walks."

"Tch," Changkyun tsks, angry and sad at the same time as he goes to grab his warm hoodie and his bag. 

"Changkyunnie?" 

"Hyungwon-hyung is already asleep. Jooheon doesn't want to go because he's convinced aliens are riding the comet's tail, and Hyunwoo-hyung in general doesn't have much interest in the stars."

"And Kihyun?" 

Changkyun stops for a moment as he goes through his bag to make sure he has everything, not looking at his roommate. 

"He's been holed up in his room the entire evening, I don't want to disturb him." 

"Changkyunnie…" 

"No, you don't get to go all soft compassionate on me now, you broke your promise!! So I'm going alone now, and I won't give you my opinion the next time you draw something, you ass!" 

With that, Changkyun opens the door forcefully and stomps through, taking care not to overdo it so he doesn't disturb his hyungs sleeping on the floor below. 

"Changkyun, don't go out alone--!" 

"Bye, hyung!" 

"What's the ruckus about?" 

Kihyun's curious voice filters through Changkyun's simmering anger and he looks to the end of the hall, where the older boy has stuck his head out of the door and regards him with raised eyebrows. 

"Kihyunnie, you go with Changkyun!!!" Minhyuk yells from their room, sounding annoyingly relieved, so Changkyun shuts the door. He's been lecturing the rapper not to go alone but still didn't make any moves to get off his bed, the traitor. 

"What's going on, Changkyun?" 

"I wanted to go see the comet today and Minhyuk promised he'd go with me, but he's being a filthy liar and refuses to get up, claiming he's too tired. So I'm going alone now. Don't try to stop me." 

Not waiting for a response Changkyun turns to the stairs. 

"Oh, let me come with you." 

The words make the younger freeze, slowly turning his head around to stare at his hyung. 

Kihyun looks at him with an open, hopeful expression, fingers drumming on the door frame. 

"You wanna?" 

"Yeah, sure. It's been quite a while since I've seen the stars." 

Changkyun for sure isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"Alright, then get going, it'll take about 30 minutes to get to the park and I'm already late. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Be right there."

And Kihyun disappears into his room again. Changkyun lingers a little longer near the stairs, feeling excitement rise up within him again, and briefly opens his own door again, throws a quick "You suck!" to Minhyuk, and slams the door closed again before he can hear a reply, racing down the stairs with a smile.

True to his word (not like some other people he knows), Kihyun appears shortly after, wearing a warm jacket and his camera case slung over his shoulder. Changkyun grins at him and Kihyun smiles back, and after putting on their shoes and making sure they both have their keys, they set out. 

It's 1:45 am and the temperatures are cool, the night air fresh, and Changkyun immediately starts walking. After Kihyun caught up to him and figured out how to match to his pace, he starts asking questions. 

"So, tell me about this comet you want to see?" 

"Okay, so, it's the comet Neowise, and it only occurs every 5000 to 7000 years that we can see it this close to the Earth! The next time we'll see it would be in the year 8000 something, so this is huge! And they've only discovered it this March, too!" 

"Woah, that's really cool!!" 

There's genuine excitement in Kihyun's voice, making Changkyun grin even wider as he talks about everything he's read about this comet. 

"And according to an article, the best time to see it is today, at 3am. So I wanted to be there around 2 am, so I can search for it and just appreciate looking at it." 

"That makes sense. Do you have binoculars though or something?" 

"They said we should see it with simply our eyes too!! Might take a while until we've found it, but theoretically we should be fine. I just hope the park I found really barely has any lights so we can actually see the stars." 

Kihyun laughs good naturedly. 

"So, can we  _ only _ see it today?" 

"No, apparently we can see it the entirety of July, but today is the closest it'll be. We can see it until the 25th or something, but as it is, tomorrow, or well, today, we only have a schedule in the afternoon, so it'll be no problem staying up late. Not that Minhyuk cares for that, the traitor."

"He really just left you hanging like that?" 

"Yeah, can you believe it?! He promised me and then ditches me for sleep, roommate betrayal of the highest order!"

Kihyun just chuckles. 

They arrive at the park exactly at 2:15 am. Changkyun feels giddy upon seeing it completely dark, only the street lamps shining around them, and with vigor he's pulling Kihyun by his sleeve to the central part. The park is quite big but not overly so, it would probably take about ten minutes to walk from one end to the other. 

After they walked for a bit Changkyun lets go of Kihyun and spins in place, eyes adjusting to the lack of light and trying to take everything in. He's aware of Kihyun watching him, knows there's a very fond and smitten smile on the older boy's face, but he pays it no mind for now. No, they're on a mission here and distractions are not allowed. 

Kihyun himself starts to look up into the sky, mouth falling open after a while. 

"Where's the moon?" 

"It's new moon, hyung, we won't see it. Which is even better, because that way it's only the stars and the comet visible in the sky."

Kihyun's hand goes around his camera but he doesn't take it out of its case. 

“So where are we supposed to see this comet?”

“Okay, Neowise supposedly travels to the North-West, so we should look North. And we should look for the Big Dipper constellation, it should pass directly beneath it. Apparently.” 

Changkyun squints into the dark sky, shielding his eyes from a far away street lamp to block the light, trying to spot the four stars that form the square for the Big Dipper. 

He senses Kihyun walking around him, very likely not having a clue what he should be on the lookout for. 

“The hell is Big Dipper…” he hears him mumble, and usually Changkyun would make fun of him for it, but he’s too excited to entertain that thought. 

“Hyung, c’mere,” Changkyun says, grabbing Kihyun as soon as he is near him again, and positions him in front of him to look in the same direction.

“Look there, and search for four stars that could form a square if you connected them. And then look for a line of stars that connects one corner of the square, like a rope or a handle, that’s Big Dipper.”

When Changkyun leans his head to the side to look at Kihyun better from behind, he sees the older boy squinting and pouting, very focused on the sky, and a warm feeling spreads throughout him. 

He lets him look for a moment, his own eyes roaming around and spotting some other constellations here and there.

“There are lots of planes are flying around, I keep thinking I found a star but then it’s moving and blinking."

“That’s the modern age for ya.”

“We can still see the North Star though, right?”

“We should, yeah. It’s the brightest star in the sky for a reason, after all.”

“The brightest sta-- oh, wait, are those the four stars for Big Dipper?”

Changkyun grins proudly and says yes, stepping away from Kihyun now that he’s looking in the correct direction.

For a while they simply stand there in companionable silence, shielding their eyes as best as they can, searching for the tail of the comet.

“Say, Changkyunnie… how close is the comet to the Earth for us to be able to see it?”

“A measly 103 million kilometres.”

Silence briefly falls between them again, only broken by Kihyun huffing an incredulous laugh.

“Wow, this is crazy…”

Changkyun grins at him from the side.

As the time nears 3 am, Kihyun is walking around, bouncing up and down to try and keep himself warm. The temperatures have dropped by ten degrees in comparison to the day and Changkyun feels the chill stubbornly creep in from beneath his hoodie but he doesn’t let it distract him. Even though they’ve found Big Dipper 20 minutes ago, there is still no trace of the comet at all. 

“I have to say, it is kinda sad that even though this park is completely dark, we still can’t see a lot of the stars,” Kihyun remarks.

“Hmm-mm…” 

“Remember when we were on vacation in Yeongam? There were soooo many and they were sooo close, it was so so pretty…”

Kihyun trails off after Changkyun only hummed at him again. Instead, he steps closer and wraps his arms around Changkyun from the side, looking to the North again. Changkyun slumps ever so slightly into the embrace.

“Say, Ki…”

“Hmm?”

“Can you take pictures of the stars? With your camera?”

“I’m not sure… I never tried, because I think you need a special camera for that…”

“It would be so cool if one day you could take pictures of the night sky. I saw monbebe talk about it, and then I looked it up, and it just looks, wow.”

Kihyun laughs at his simple wording and pokes him in the side, holding him in place as Changkyun squirms in protest.

“Yeah, monbebe recommended that to me once, and it sounds really interesting, but I don’t really have the time for night photography. One day I do want to try it.” 

"Take me with you when you do." 

Kihyun makes a sound in reply, a cute little heh, and nuzzles his face into the crook of Changkyun's shoulder, where the hoodie exposes his bare skin. Changkyun swats at him playfully, grunting a bit when Kihyun pulls him closer again and squeezes him lightly. 

The clock strikes 3 o'clock, and they look up into the sky again, holding their breath as if expecting the comet to magically appear. 

Minutes pass, the stars glimmering innocently from far away. 

Kihyun is the first one to move, letting go of Changkyun and looking around, turning his head every which way. Changkyun sees it out of the corner of his eyes, but doesn't look away from Big Dipper, hyper focused on the twinkling stars.

"Kyunnie…" Kihyun starts, hesitation and regret clearly audible in his voice, "I don't think we can see the comet… It's probably too bright here after all…" 

Changkyun keeps looking at the sky. 

"There, there will probably be photos and videos all over the internet though!! And we can always look tomorrow again, after schedule, maybe we can ask the manager to drive outside of the city for half an hour or something…" Kihyun trails off when Changkyun still doesn't respond, shuffling around with nervous steps. Changkyun can practically feel the rising panic radiating off him. 

"Say, Ki--" 

"Yes? Changkyunnie??" 

Changkyun huffs a fond laugh. 

"D'you wanna try and watch the meteor shower with me in August?" 

"I--... what?" 

Changkyun turns his head and regards the older boy with a smile. Kihyun is looking at him with wide eyes, arms frozen in the air. There's happiness bubbling up inside of the rapper, chasing the cold away as Kihyun nods, stammers, and then says, 

"Yeah, of course." 

“Cool,” he grins in reply, casting one last look at the sky. “Then let’s go back now, before we freeze to death.”

Kihyun’s still rooted in place, his wide, dark eyes reflecting the glimmering stars and shining in the night (or maybe it’s just the light from the distant street lamps. It’s past 3am and Changkyun’s thoughts start to head into dangerous territory). 

He spins in a slow circle to try and remember where they came from, setting out into a random direction, but a gentle hand closes around his wrist and stops him. Changkyun makes to turn around, a question already half out of his mouth, but Kihyun leans in and silences him with a soft press of lips against lips. 

A light breeze picks up, the vocalist crowding closer with his hands on the younger’s broad shoulders, thicker lips moving slowly over his own. Warmth rushes to Changkyun’s ears and cheeks, a pleasant shiver coursing down his spine, but before he can return the embrace Kihyun pulls away again, lightly bumping their foreheads together.

They breathe into the space between them, glittering dark eyes looking into glittering dark eyes.

“What are you doing, Ki, we’re in public,” Changkyun murmurs, unconsciously tilting his chin forward when Kihyun’s mouth falls open.

“It’s 3 am, Kyunnie, no one is here,” comes the whispered answer.

“‘s that so…” a mumble, and then Changkyun leans in with a kiss of his own, tenderly cupping the back of Kihyun’s head. 

They break apart again when the wind picks up, making them shiver, Kihyun immediately starting to caress up and down Changkyun’s arms. 

“Can I take a picture of you before we leave?”

Right in this moment Changkyun would give Kihyun the very stars from the sky if he asked for them.

Dangerous thoughts. 

Kihyun manages to take a couple of beautiful photos of Changkyun’s profile against the night sky, but they can feel how the temperatures continue to drop and they still need to walk half an hour back to the dorm. After Kihyun has safely packed away his camera he slips his hand into Changkyun’s with a soft “We need to go this way, c’mon”, his expression so terribly fond and content that Changkyun can’t help but smile back at him.

They choose to walk in the shadows of the street lamps as much as possible, just to be safe, even though their hands stay firmly entwined. At some point Kihyun starts to swing them a little, skipping a few steps to battle the cold. Changkyun wants to keep him close and never let go.

“Kihyun?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for coming with me tonight.”

Kihyun smiles his brilliant smile, the one that lights up his entire face and makes him glow all over.

“For you, always, Kyunnie.”

(They arrive at the dorms at 3:40 am, freezing and shivers wrecking their bodies and causing them to have a hard time taking off their shoes. Tired giggles fill the lower floor of their apartment before they can squash them. 

“Hyung, I’m really tired and cold, let’s shower together, okay?” Changkyun whispers into Kihyun’s ear as they tiptoe up the stairs. The older boy opens and closes his mouth for a few moments but the exhaustion visibly wins in the end so he agrees. Kihyun walks to his room to get his sleep clothes and Changkyun goes to his to do the same, but stops in front of the door. 

He’s still mad at Minhyuk. 

And the opportunity is too good to let it pass.

When Kihyun enters the bathroom Changkyun is brushing his teeth by the sink, fully nude, and he has a lot of fun watching the vocalist turn red and avert his eyes (not without taking a good look, which Changkyun definitely doesn’t miss). But as quickly as the older boy flusters he also recovers from it and frowns when he can’t spot anything else but Changkyun’s street clothes.

“I’m still mad at Minhyuk-hyung,” he simply says around the foam in his mouth.

Kihyun quietly oohs and promptly leaves the room again.

Changkyun’s halfway in the shower when he comes back with a second set of sleep clothes, and the younger boy hides his happy grin under the water spray.

Kihyun joins him somewhat bashfully, and they manage to efficiently take turns with soaking and rinsing. By the end of it, Kihyun doesn’t even mind Changkyun lightly draping himself over his shoulder, just holding them together a few minutes for innocent skin-to-skin contact.

Drying themselves and doing their skin care routines in an automatic, no thoughts process by now, and while Kihyun is brushing his teeth Changkyun is hazardly blow-drying their hair. 

Kihyun throws one look at Changkyun and then pulls him into this room, onto his bed, gives him an extra charger and pillow and situates himself on one side of his big bed. Changkyun takes the other, facing him, and they look at each other for a moment.

“If you wanna cling to something to sleep better. Don’t steal the blanket, just, grab onto me, okay?”

Even in the dark room Changkyun can see Kihyun’s red cheeks. He’s smiling like a love-struck fool.

“Will do, Ki. Good night.”

“Good night, Kyunnie. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this I contemplated switching POVs bc I wanted to express Kihyun’s whipped-ness in his POV because that’s easier, but I took it as a challenge to try and express emotions like this from the recipient’s POV  
> Also I’m once again ignoring my other WIPs in favor of writing a random one shot. I found out, that when I force myself to ignore details and explanations, I Can write one shots quickly, who would’ve thought
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
